


The Incredible and Outlandish Journey of a Coward

by troubleonelmstreet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adorable Sans, Alternative Underswap, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jerky Papyrus, Multi, Other, Plot stuff, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Timeline Shenanigans, Worldbuilding, ambiguous morals, reader is an adult, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleonelmstreet/pseuds/troubleonelmstreet
Summary: You had gotten through life avoiding difficult situations. Confrontation was not your thing. But when you're trapped in a literal cave with no way out, it's a little hard to avoid problematic people.Oh well, running is always an option.





	1. You Fall Down

No one really listened to the 'No Trespassing' signs around Mt. Ebott. They were more of a… friendly suggestion.

At least, that was what you told yourself as you dragged your body up the mountain. While at first, it was intimidating, the mountain really wasn't so bad once you actually began your trek. Sun shone through the thick leafy trees above you and wildflowers grew like, well, wild underfoot. It was a rite of passage to make a pilgrimage up the mountain and, after putting it off for years, you were finally doing it.

You would hike to the top, look out to the sea, confirm that there were indeed no monsters on that god-forsaken rock, and make your merry way down again. Easy as pie.

That was, until it started to rain.

According to the weather forecast (and you checked), there was only a 10% chance, so you were cursing the sky as you scrambled in the quickly forming mud to find shelter. The ground underfoot was quickly transforming into a slip and slide of mud, rocks, and twigs. You were soaked to the bone.

And then you heard thunder.

Tripping and falling more than once, you soon realized you wouldn't be able to get back down the mountain safely with how quickly it was turning to mush. Your face must have been covered in dirt and small cuts as you face planted in an attempt to get through some thick brush, but it was worth it for what was just beyond. A cave, large, looming and dry was before you, and it was your safest bet.

After getting out your flashlight (maybe you were a little over prepared), you scrambled inside and shown the light around the cavern. Surprisingly, despite the hard, stone surface, vines and bright yellow flowers grew around the space. An unsettled feeling grew in your gut as you ventured further inside, seeking protection from the rain.

It was as if the very air around you was electrified and buzzing with energy. As you moved your flashlight around, you noticed some odd pictures carved into the walls. Filled with curiosity, you continued onward, following the pictures with rapt attention. They showed people and large beasts of varying sizes standing together only to be broken apart by what looked like a war. Odd, cartoonish heart like symbols littered the walls, but your eyes were drawn to a very particular depiction.

On the very far wall, across a deep, gaping pit in the ground that was surrounded by thick vines, was the image of a smaller figure, though you couldn't quite make out what was going on. Just as you were leaning forward to get a closer look, lightning flashed behind you, the light illuminating the wall as if the very sun was next to it. The small figure was laying as if dead but, even more disturbing was what was looming over the child. It was a monster of ungodly proportions with eyes that seemed to burn you.

Gasping, you took a step back only to slip on some water that had trickled inward. You fumbled for texture but only made the situation worse, falling forward toward the pit. You attempted to catch yourself on the vines but they seemed to resist purchase as you slipped and slipped and slipped. You didn't even have time to scream as you fell.

 

You were falling through a place where light didn't touch. Eyes stared at you through the abyss as you struggled to scream. There was no air where you were, so the effort was for not as you gasped on nothing. Left voiceless, you attempted to do something, anything, but could only continue to fall. Time warped and had no meaning as you continued your descent into darkness.

A light, however, was beginning to grow below you. Your consciousness rippled and a voice pierced your mind, urging you to wake up. It promised warmth, security, and companionship if only you would open your eyes.

You didn't seem to have much of a choice as the all-consuming light surrounded you, pulling you as if through water. Upwards it pulled you and you no longer felt the judging, assessing eyes on your being. There was only warmth.

You woke up.


	2. You Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and find yourself facing the best version of the worst case scenario.

The smell of herbs woke you.

Sitting up drowsily, you stared down at your towel wrapped body in confusion. Why were you wet and more importantly, why were you on a child-sized bed? Looking around you found that not only were you on a child-sized bed, but in a child’s room. Toys and stuffed animals decorated available surfaces. Crayon drawings hung on the walls.

Wracking your brain for some sort of answer, you turned your head only to be puzzled further. A cup of tea, still hot, sat on the bedside table next to you.

A low humming then brought your eyes to the door. The tune was unknown to you. Swinging your feet over the side of the bed, you prepared yourself. Maybe this stranger could fill in the blanks?

The door opened and the humming, along with your heart, stopped. There in the doorway was a massive creature covered in white fur. Curved and pointed horns were perched on it's head as large cinnamon eyes stared at you owlishly. It wore some sort of purple and white robe and in its massive hands was a hilariously out of place, tiny, cup of tea.

It blinked.

You screamed.

The door slammed.

Still screaming, you scrambled out of the bed and into the corner of the room furthest from the door. It all came rushing back to you then. The hike, the cave, the falling. Your breath quickened as you wracked your brain for any sort of logical explanation. Maybe you were in a coma or dreaming? Or this could be the afterlife, where there were bipedal monstrous goats that served tea. Or perhaps you ate a hallucination causing mushroom on your hike.

Or, in a worst-case scenario, that being was a monster and the legends were true.

In your panic you spotted your backpack leaned next to the door. You lunged toward it before scurrying back into your corner, dumping its contents out. Surely there was something you could use, god knows you packed enough.

You listed everything in your head; snacks, water bottle, flashlight, emergency blanket, disposable camera, compass, sunscreen, lip balm, extra batteries, a small first aid kit, hand sanitizer and a multi-tool.

Your hands shook as you shoved everything back into the bag. None of this was helpful against the hulking mass that was the being outside your door. You could stab it, but then what? There was no way you could take it down. And what if there were others? You heard stories of monsters made of literal flames and-

“Hello?” a soft, low voice came through the door. You froze. “I am sorry I frightened you. I understand my frame can be intimidating. Are you alright?”

Or… maybe you could just talk to it.

Getting as close to the door as you dared, you knocked on the wall once.

The being on the other side sighed. “Golly, that is a relief. I was worried you hurt yourself.” It paused for a moment before beginning to speak again. “I cleaned you up as best I could without invading your privacy, but you most likely will want a shower. At the very end of the hall to the left is the bathroom. You are welcome to it and will find everything you need within.” It paused for a response, but you didn’t give any. “Um, that is it I suppose. I will go occupy myself elsewhere.”

Soft footsteps retreated from the door until you couldn’t hear them anymore. You stared at the wall across from you in shock. Were monsters sentient? This, you hadn't thought of. Then again, if not, how had you ended up in bed with your face and hair washed?

Looking down at yourself, you winced. It (he?) was right, you did need a shower. Your clothes were soaked through and dirty, covered in mud and leaves. You weighed your options. You could barricade yourself in the room, refuse to come out and risk starving. Or you could make a mad dash down the hall, take a shower, and give the guy a chance.

It wasn’t much of a choice, in the end.

Peeking out the door, you noted the hall was empty. Bracing yourself, you raced left, skidded to a halt, and locked yourself in the end room. Sighing in relief, you noted your surroundings. At least he was honest, it was a bathroom. A large bathtub and shower sat in the corner, along with a toilet and a sink. Sitting on the counter were two towels and some robes. The clothing looked very similar to what the monster was wearing. On the stack was a note.

 

_ I thought you might want clean clothes. Please, take your time. _

_ -Asgore _

 

Asgore. So it, he, had a name.

With that in mind, you peeled off your clothes and turned on the shower. It took no time at all for the water to heat up, and soon you found yourself under the spray. You groaned as the hot water hit your aching muscles. After a self-indulgent five minutes under the spray, you located the soap and began scrubbing. You weren’t stepping out until you were clean from head to toe.

It took at least 30 minutes, but you did it. Turning off the water, you stepped out and quickly wrapped yourself in the oddly warm towels. Drying was easy, and you wasted no time in slipping the robe over your head. Sure, you had no undergarments that were clean, but the robe was so huge you hardly noticed. The sleeves were a bit long, but at least it didn’t drag on the floor when you walked. Checking yourself in the mirror, you frowned at what you saw. Scratches from your fall littered your face, and bags underlined your eyes.

As you examined yourself, a chill wracked your sore frame and you coughed. Damn, the last thing you needed was a cold.

A knock on the door startled you out of your thoughts.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys. haven't been into Undertale for awhile. so, uh, here ya go?

**Author's Note:**

> lets use and abuse that 'flee' option amiright?
> 
> [TUMBLR](https://skullcanons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
